


A Dimming & Into Night Forever

by etherian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, F/M, Poetry, Tragedy, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherian/pseuds/etherian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tragedy, yet immortal beauty of lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dimming & Into Night Forever

A Dimming & Into Night Forever  


She is mine  
I am hers  
We love together  
Yet despised by all  


Her friends abandoned her  
I had none to start with  
But  


She is mine  
I am hers  
Together we are family  


I am jealous  
And so is she  
then, she was caught...  


I wore the robes  
Stained with blood  
The mask that was a taint upon my soul  


I never knew what horrors the revels would be  
I never knew that she would become one  


Brought naked into the circle  
Eyes bruised with tears and fear  
She was pushed and tripped and insulted with words  
and curses  


I wanted to remain still for the Light  
but the sacrifice demanded was too much  


My reaction was swift and as her heart beat its last  
So, too, did the heart of the one who would have defiled her  


My death was not swift  
There was beating  
The breaking of bones  
and so very much blood  
Blood that finally pooled in my throat  
and with a gurgling hiss  
The light dimmed to nothing  


I faded away from life  
Now it is night  
Perpetual night  
But she walks at my side  
My hand in hers  
and we kiss  
Forever more.  


~Jayne d'Arcy  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a particularly bad time. I love HGSS stories but find there are few bold stories that dare to end with both hero and heroine dying.


End file.
